With Desire
by SapphirestarXD
Summary: She has been alone for a long , long time . And it seems more then anything , Vice knows what's that's like . And the storm hisses softly to their love . ViceXOC


With Desire

NOTE : I am not the creator of Karakuridouji Ultimo . But the OC character and story idea belong to me .

I'm living on my own . In my own apartment . I'm surviving on my own . So why does it feel so lonely ? AS if I'm missing something . Something that can hold me . Something that can hold me ? Maybe . . . . Maybe someone to love me . I've always been alone . Because I don't trust others . Day to day life was always so boring . People are always so scorning . Their all morons . Always so confusing . They won't make up their damn minds . Which always annoys me . I guess that's why I'm always so lonely .

I'm on my balcony . Looking up at the stars . The wind begins to blow . I smell the scent of a storm which flashes it lighting as a warning scorn . I watch the lighting as it rolls on . I hear it's thunder as it growls on . I feel that something is watching me . It doesn't even frighten me . I know who it is . As he looks down from above me .

I have a little secret . One that is very deadly . I turn around to look up at him . As he hovers above me . I have a little deadly secret . A deadly secret that involves the Karakuridouji . He stares down from above me . His Golden eyes with deep green pupils stares down at me emotionlessly . His midnight wild hair which spiked up greatly flowed gently through the wind . His deep green open jacket exposed much of his torso . His black samurai pants ruffled in the wind . But his deep green claws arched so slightly .

" Feeling lonely I see . Or do you really want me ?"

His eyes took on a glittering glint that he had something in mind . He was really trying to tempt me . I don't know why he decided to keep me alive when he could take a deadly slash at me . He was powerful enough to kill me .

" I'm already used to being alone . Or have you finally decided to kill me ?"

He cock his head to the side . As if I were changeling him . He hovered down to my balcony , so he can stand infront of me . Walking ever so slowly . He literally was trying to tempt me . He was tempting me . I close my eyes , trying not to turn red in the face . I was trying not to let him tempt me . I know what he wanted . He wanted to have sex with me . He never walked over like that . Unless he really wanted that . Untill I realize what he was doing to me . He had gotten so close to me . I feel him breathing on me softly . His claws transformed into normal human hands . He started to stroke me gently . His touch made me stiffen and shiver . The sensation was of that of great pleasure .

" Stop . Why do you want me ? When you can just kill me ."

He only soften his touch . It was starting to overwhelm me . He was winning this one . I was trying to not to let him win . But he made it so hard to resist . I felt feverish . My mind was starting to shut down all reasoning . I started to want to . A certain feeling in my belly was half there .

" Yes . I could kill you . So very easily . But then why ? Why would I ? Why would I want to ? Your not like other humans . I can see that . I see how uncortfrontable you are with them . I can see how annoyed you get with them . I know how much you can't stand them . They are all fools . Weak creatures they are . But you are not like them . You don't run with their pack . You always go your own way . Your like me in a way ."

I was trying to find reasoning that will help me resist him when he said all of that . Something clicked inside my mind . It was true . Everything that he just said was true . As if he always known . Finally he overpowered me . He wanted me . To admit , I want him too . As my arms found their way around him . I felt him come closer to me . His scent was so luring . Wild dark places and winter scented winds . His arms tighten around me . His forehead was touching mine . He brought one arm around and gripped my chin with his fingers . My heart was pounding and my blood was pulsing through me . Touch seemed the most powerful at the moment . He lifted my chin up to him . His lips press onto mine more gently then I thought . So slowly . He burned me . Even when I kissed him back . How can he be so gentle ? He wasn't born naturally to be so . And yet somehow he was . I kissed him alittle harder . He press just as hard in response . His hand was on the side of my face . WE broke our kiss to breath and look at each other . I look up into his Golden eyes . He stared into my light blue ones . For some reason , I can see a emotion in his eyes that I never seen before .

The storm was rolling in fast . I didn't care if the storm did or not . He brought me in closer to him . He was so warm . Normally he was ice cold but this time he was so warm . He started to loosen his grip . But he never let go of me . He lead me inside my apartment . Closing the glass door behind us . Just as the rain was starting to pour . The rain made a soft hiss from outside . Me and Vice stared at it for some time . His arms were around me again . He brought me so close to him . I felt comfortable . My head was resting on his chest . The side on his face was on top of my head .

I started to feel his finger tips moved slowly in circles . It made my shoulders jolt up . He chuckle a little bit . If not huskly . I felt his hand stroking my head then . Damn . I thought . He won this one . So why am I not minding it ? Vice brought his arm around and caressed my jaw line . So slowly . I knew right then and there my face was red .

Finally , I didn't want to resist anymore . I liked the feel of his touch . As his hand slowly trailed to my neck and then to my chest . I looked up to stare into his eyes . Pure lust was there . He breathed so quietly . His hand went lower and started to dig under my shirt . His hand was burning hot on my cold skin .

" Damn . Huff . Your so cold . Huff ."

He said this quietly . AS he started at my pants . He manage to undo them with one hand . The rain was making a soft hiss on the roof . I started to reach for my shirt . But then he brought his other arm around and was pulling my shirt up . I didn't try to stop him . He also caught my bra and slipped both other my head . And now my breasts were exposed . I felt a little cold then . He wrap his arm around me again and pulled me into his . He was so hot at that point . It felt so good though . He dropped my shirt and bra on the floor and he started to lean me back . His head bent and he started to kissed my neck and made his trail down to my breasts . I moaned pleasurably as he played with my nibbles . He was pressing himself onto me also . I tilted my head back and gave him more access . He begun to trail back up while dragging his bottom lip across my skin .

" You like that ?"

" Uuuhhh . Huff . Yes I do . Huff . Huff . Uuhh . UUhhh ."

He begun to nip at my neck . That wasn't until I felt him swirl his tongue on me . He did it so slowly . He got me to moan so loudly . My arms clung to him tightly . Untill I began to rub his back . He curled his other arm around me . So he can hold onto me . He groaned softly . My hands went under his jacket . I became willing to him . He started to lift me back up , breathing on me . I lifted my head up and met him in a kiss . He still pressed himself onto me . As if he was jolting into me . Truthfully , I wanted him to be .

He straighten and begun to back me into the room . He lowered us both to the floor . Then he reach down and started to undo my knee high buckle boots . He slipped them off and begun to stripped me . He was still pressing himself onto me . That was until he stopped . He slipped off my socks and began to tackle my pants . He caught my black underwear and slid them down my thighs . He sat me down so he can slip my underwear and pant off . He toss them to the side and slowly turned his lusting golden eyes to me . His arm curled around me and lifted my body to his . I felt a little cold then . But he was warm still . So it wasn't a problem . He bent his head to one side and I the other . He literally devoured my mouth . His tongue flick mine . I bit down on his lip . I brought my arm around and began to push his jacket off . He didn't do anything to stop me . I slipped it off his shoulders and down his arms . He let go of me and brought his arms behind him . Pulling on the sleeves of his jacket and slipping it off . We never broke our kiss though . He then removed his tie-bans and put his arms around me . WE broke our kiss so that we can breath a bit . He started to press himself onto me again .

Strangely though , it didn't feel like he had a cock . Vice shifted into his human defult mode . His wild black hair falling around his face . Making him look sexier then before . Even though , I just then remembered that he was a machine mostly . So of course . Then he was rubbing himself onto me could make up for it . The only problem was his pants wear a bit rough . He then undid his pants by untie his sash . His pants then fell to the floor . His grip tighten . Even as a machine , the feel of it was a sweet burning in a way . He tighten his grip on me and pulled me closer to him . My head was tilted back and his forehead was buried in the nape of my neck . I began to press onto him even though I felt something strange then . It felt like that part of him was moving backward . He was groaning pleasurable . I moaned my enjoyment . I was starting to press myself harder onto him . When the strangest thing happen . I felt something click inward . It scared me . I back away with a startled gasp . Vice was a little startled at my reaction when he suddenly stilled . He then turned red around the cheeks as he slowly looked down at himself . I looked down to where he was looking . That part of him had open up to reveal a compartment of some type . But then , that was when we both went wide eyed . Some part of him moved forward and click into place . His manhood . He breathed a little loudly if not calmly . I turned bright red in the face . He looked up with a mix expression . I looked at him . I can see that he was stunned a good bit . I straighten up looking at him . He looked down at himself and at me . Where lust turned into something else .

He reached out and took hold of my arm . Pulling me to my knees again . This time , when he brought me close . His cock pressed against me . If felt wet and warm and sent a chill through me . He felt the touch too . He breathed a little shakily . I reached down and brushed my finger tips on it . He jolted . He wasn't used to it yet . Untill he chuckled . He started to rub himself onto me . The feel of it was a sudden explosion of pleasure . He slid his length on me . He begun to kiss my neck again . I tilted my head back . He really turned me on . He did it so slowly . He made me jolt so many times . I'm not sure how long he did . But his grip tighten . His started to push my knees apart . I felt him shift . His manhood brushed against me . I moaned . Then I felt the tip of cock touch me . I shivered hard as he pushed himself inside of me . He tight his grip and began to slowly push and withdraw and push again .

Up until this point . I was a virgin . I felt his cock break the wall so slowly . It hurt painfully . I found myself unable to think and unable to breath . He stopped for a little bit . He allowed me to find my breath even as he slowly licked my neck . I clang to him tightly , waiting for the pain to lessen . I lifted my head to look at Vice . I couldn't believe what I saw . He was crying . Silver tears flowed down his face and fell onto me . He had been deprived for so long . Even when I reached up and took his tears from him . He looked up at me . I straighten and held him tightly . He buried his face into my shoulder . I rocked and comforted him . I ran my fingers through his wild black hair . To have been deprived of love for 900 years . To yearn for that long . I couldn't imagine how he survived that kind of torture . But must have used killing and slaughter to numb it . He cried quietly before he slowly pulled himself back together . I couldn't feel the pain anymore and pretty much didn't care . I felt him move though . He pushed in and withdrew and pushed again . It was a beautiful feeling . And one that left me breathless .

It was slow at first . But he started to pick up speed after a good while . I started to moan and he started to groan . I started to feel tears run down my face . Vice had his forehead in the nape of my neck . He lifted his head and lick my neck so slowly . He held onto me tightly . He licked and kissed his way down to my breasts again . I was moaning so loudly and literally crying for relief . He slowly came back up . Dragging his bottom lip across my skin . I started to feel his breath by my ear . He roughly pulsed into me until he stilled . I was having trouble breathing . He reached up and pushed my head onto his shoulder . He tighten his grip as I limped alittle . When he pushed my head up , I felt suddenly dizzy . He slid out of me and I gripped him tight . He settled us on the floor . Even when he almost fell over himself . We breathed for a while . Our eyes were closed for a bit . That wasn't until I felt his hand on me . Him stroking me softly . Tracing my jaw line gently . I opened my eyes to look him in the face . He open his eyes slowly and looked up to me . WE lay there for a while . The thundering rain was still making it's soft lovely hiss . How soothing it sounded . He brought his head to mine . We both closed our eyes as I felt his forehead touch mine . What I felt then was something I never felt before . And now I understand why he kept me alive . Me and Vice were more alike then we realized . Even when I felt his hand brush pass my eye . He took my tears away . He kissed me before he lifted me up off the floor . He walked over to my bed and lied me down . He crawled on top of me and lowered himself so slowly . I felt so hot then . He lowered himself into a kiss with me . That was when I really started to burn . I grabbed onto him as he took hold of me . He reached down and started to press his finger tips on me hard . But he moved slowly in circles . The feeling burned and shot straight though me . I broke my kiss with Vice and screamed . He laugh softly . I was so warm and wet there . And yet I shivered and jolted continually . I begun crying for relief .Vice then lowered his head to my neck and this time began to nip at me . His teeth cut into me . It hurt painfully .

Vice had drawn blood when he teethed me like that . But then he lifted himself up and shifted . He finally released me and left me with a dangerous burning and yearning pain . I was having so much trouble breathing then . It stung badly when I felt his cock brush me gently . Blood was seeping out of my neck and Vice was breathing on me . He put his mouth on me . And Slowly he trailed his rough tongue across the cuts that he made . I was gasping for breath and jolting hard when I felt him slide into me again . This time deeply . He jolted into me hard and fast this time . For the first time in my life . I didn't feel so alone . My arms , from where they have been pined down , finally managed to wrap themselves around him . His arms were wrapped tightly around me . Even when he took his mouth off me so he can breath . I was jolting continually . Moaning in complete ecstasy . Vice continued to licked my cuts until they closed . Plus he lick the blood off my skin like a vampire . I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist . Vice was kissing his trail down to my breasts again . It felt so good that I didn't want him to stop . He started to jolted hard too . Groaning so loudly . His grip so tight . He was starting to have trouble breathing too . I manage to match his speed and hard thrusts taking him deeper then he was going . Vice turned his head and buried his face in the nape of my neck . Hot fluid was continually leaking out of me . My body was so hot that I felt that I was literally on fire . Vice and I were cover in sweat . With every pulse left a burning sensation that shot up my body . It made me feel so damn sexy then .

But then , another weird thing happen . Vice felt that he started to get larger . I didn't care at the moment . That wasn't until he started to stiffen and his grip got tighter . I was in a frenzy of gasps when I suddenly heard Vice scream . Before I knew what happen . I felt an explosion of hot fluid enter my body and the sensation shot through me . It was so pleasurably that I screamed my joy . Vice stilled and stiffen . WE both were gasping for breath . Vice finally stopped . We were both shaking badly . Vice was still deep inside of me . But both of us had already climaxed . The feeling of him being there still was so good . Even as he slowly withdrew himself out of me . The feeling of Vice leaving by body Made me jolt at least five or six times . Even if it was painful . Vice lowered himself back down and lied on top of me . He was still breathing heavily . I was too . Vice rested his head on my chest for a bit . Vice straighten himself slowly to where we open our eyes and look at each other . WE stared at each other for a while . Then we kiss so gently . WE broke our kiss and touched foreheads . Drifting into a very peaceful slumber .

In the morning . I awoke to find Vice still with me . And he was crying again . There was a note that lied somewhere next to the pillow . And it was addressed to us both . I started to comfort Vice . When He looked up at me . There was something there that never was before . He said to me softly .

" Read the note ."

I looked at him . I then read the note . I widen my eyes and started to cry . Vice tighten his grip on me . A smile on his face . I couldn't believe it . He touched his forehead to mine . I clung onto him tightly . A moment in time where I can say I fell in love .

THE NOTE :

Dear Vice and his new Lover

The both of you are probably wondering of what transpired last night . I will explain the few details in this note . What happen was the transformation from human to Alure . A Alure is an eternal Soulmate to a KarakuriDouji . All Karakuridouji have what I called Soul Transformation Fluid .

Soul Transformation Fluid is a type of chemical that I have developed to preserve the soul with in . This fluid will not kill the selected female that the Douji has chosen . Instead , it immortalizes them . Meaning , that the chosen Female will pass both time and space .

I know it sounds frightening . But this is the proof the KarakuriDouji has gain the right to live . This process is only activated when the emotion is real . Such as love , desire, and comfort . In some standards , it means that they haven proven something . For that I will leave them alone . Be very aware that once that transformation happens , there's no going back .

Lastly , the moment that the transformation is complete . That Human will no longer be human anymore . Some things are still possible . But sickness and health issues will be no longer of concern . And the Karakuridouji will only be drawn to the Alure herself .

So what happens next ? That's for the both you to decide . Have fun , my friends ! LOL !

Dunstan

P.S. In case the two of you haven't noticed . The Alures will bear the Karakuri Crest directly over the hearts . The crests will be in the Douji's main color plus to give it an interesting feature . These crests will be glowing in a constant bases . XD Even though I have a funny feeling I know what Milieu and his sweatheart are doing right now . LOL!

This was a new beginning for both me and Vice . As we stared at each other . With tears brushed away from our eyes . WE passionately kissed as the sun rose at that dawn . And our love will forever live on .


End file.
